This Will Be Interesting, or Annoying, Probably Annoying
by Nathanael's paradox
Summary: So, death happened. That was... interesting. But hey, now I get to travel to different worlds and gain some pretty awesome power. Maybe I'll finally get a girlfriend too. Meh, probably not.
1. The End Is Only the Beginning

**Greetings fellow compatriots, this is my first story, and I would love some feedback. Please review, and if you want more I'll update. I'll try and update weekly if y'all want me to continue the story. Please review, flames are welcomed. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying to give you guys something that you can enjoy. Also, some of these experiences come from my own life, so please don't rag on certain less happy points in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my self insert.**

 **Okay, here it goes.**

Prelude

How does one know that they are dead? Oh, well, simply by the obnoxious, flashing sign of "You Have Died." Now, I know that you are thinking this is impossible, seriously, life is not a game. However, I would like to ask you this one question, do you really know that? Have you died? Unless you are a ghost or something, then don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question.

Let's get back to the subject, so, I died. Yup, it wasn't pleasant, let me tell you that. Honestly, it sucked hardcore. Now, you might be thinking, "oh no! Nathanael, how did you die? It must have been horrible!" and, truthfully, you're right. It was terrible. Not the death part, the actual process of it. See, I have had struggles with depression since I was around the ripe old age of twelve, and now that I was a Junior in Highschool, dealing with a bunch of hormones, girls, challenging classes, and whatnot, it really took its toll. I tried, I really did. I told myself to get over it, and for a while it worked. I know, it seems like I'm a panzy for letting myself fall privy to these things. But, for some time I was managing.

Then came Spring. I thought it was going to be a fun time, now, I didn't have a girlfriend, I honestly never have had a girlfriend. There was someone that I liked when I was younger, and we talked for about two years. I found out that she had been going after other guys, and, feeling hurt, I ended it. I don't really count that as a relationship, and ever since, I have felt a little inadequate, that's probably one of the factors that led to my inevitable departure from the living. Sorry, I got sidetracked. It's hard to not let myself get caught up in the woes of my failures. Anyhow, it was Spring Break. I was left at home, by myself. Hindsight would tell me that I should have went with my parents to their Republican Conference, but I decided against it. It was a blunder that cost me everything. Being alone is a dangerous thing for a depressed person. If you have depression, then I suggest that you don't isolate yourself. As a kid, I did that, and it cost me my childhood. Now, it cost me my life. Sitting in a house with no one but myself inevitably led me to ponder my future, from there I thought about my failures, I thought about that one girl, my inadequacy, and all of the self-hate rose up in me again. I knew where we kept the weapons, they thought I was trustworthy enough to not hurt myself. They were wrong.

So, here I am, not released from my pain. Wasn't the point of suicide to find some sort of peace? I thought that it was supposed to grant you the freedom and liberty from your pain. However, it didn't. So, I guess it wouldn't do you any good to try it either. It's a lie, take it from someone who tried it. Now, what do I do about this flashing sign? Looking up, I can tell that life is about to get interesting, or annoying. It will probably get annoying. What a drag.


	2. Well, What Do I Do Now, Oh Wise Voice?

**Here's chapter two. Please review, and let me know who Ichigo and the OC should be with. I just want to put this out there, I'm not the most knowledgeable about anime and the such. If I get something wrong, then inform me. I may also change some things to be more fitting to the story. Thanks for reading, and he sure to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, there would be crossovers with Naruto and other anime.**

Chapter One

"You Have Died," the flashing thing from Hell stated. Yeah, thanks, it's like it thought that I believed I was alive, even though I'm pretty sure I died from the bullet to the brain. Anyways, let's get on with this.

"Hey, is there any way I can, like, respawn or something?" I wondered to myself.

"Due to the circumstances surrounding your death, the Creator of the game has decided that you should receive a second chance. However, you can't return to your previous world, because the mental stress would only cause you to commit suicide again. You must choose one of the following worlds to become a part of. Based on your choice, you will possibly be de-aged to fit in with the protagonists of those worlds, and be given access to the point system that you should have been able to use in your old world. Please, choose your world wisely, for you must stay in that world for at least a decade." A voice sounded from somewhere.

"Wait, you mean the whole multiverse thing is true? If I didn't know that my mother would somehow reach me in the afterlife for cursing, then I would curse for joy right now!"

As I walked over to the many choices, I recognized several of them. "What the, Bleach, is one of these? Hails yes! Oh, wait, so is DXD, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Naruto, Sekirei, even some fan-fictions." "Well, carpel tunnel, this is hard. Hey, if I don't choose some of these, can I come back and visit them?"

"Yes, actually, the Creator wants you to visit all of these multiverses."

"Really? You have no idea how big of a dream come true this is. Hey, maybe there _is_ something beautiful about death. One thing is for sure, this is to awesome for me to even think about suicide again."

"The Creator is glad to hear that; however, you must continue and pick one. Once you reach your new world, you will be contacted and given a tutorial on all your new potential. Please, continue Nathanael Schwert Geist."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"We know everything about you, Nathanael. From your six-foot-two-inches height, your hazel eyes, your brown hair, 230 pound build, broad shoulders inherited from your father, angular face also from your father, intelligent mind from your mother, and so much more, we know you better than you know yourself."

"Okaaaaaaay, that's creepy. Whatever, I get to go to places that people can usually only dream about."

"You do know that many would call that naïve correct?"

"Who cares? I'm only sixteen, I don't have to be perfect. Trying that is what got me to commit suicide. Furthermore, I have decided where I want to go."

"Oh? And where would you like to go naïve one?"

"Well, I've always been an avid lover of the Bleach world, so, send me there. Who knows, maybe I'll get a girlfriend."

"That is probably wishful thinking, your annoying attitude might throw off many of the women."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am a pleasant person to be around you douchebag!"

"Yes, you have the pleasantness of a three-year-old."

"Fork you."

"You can't even curse properly."

"When did you start getting annoying? You weren't like this earlier."

"Well, being in your presence has changed me. I would like to say it's just me reacting to your repulsiveness, however, my attitude changes according to the person I am talking to. It is something the creator instilled in me. I never knew why, but he seems to like annoying people."

"Creator? You know what? I don't really care right now, just send me in. I want to enjoy this new world, since I couldn't enjoy the last."

"Of course, it is high time you left this place. I hope I don't have to call in the cleaners to get your stench out. Oh, before I forget, don't mention your previous life once you wake up. It isn't the best conversation starter, and it will probably land you in the insane asylum."

"I'm not stupid you insufferable voice!"

"Could have fooled me." And, with that, the room glowed a brilliant white, and I blacked out.

"Ughh, my head is killing me. Huh, how did I end up here?" I looked down and noticed that I was in a bed. Strange, I didn't think I would be in a room when I came here. Taking note of my surroundings, I realized I was in a bedroom. The walls were scarce and the only thing on them was the white latex paint that must have been put there by skilled carpenters, for the texture was a beautiful acoustic. Getting out of the bed, I noticed a ping in front of me.

"PING"

"Huh?"

 **"Congratulations, on entering your first world. In this world, you will be granted the powers of a gamer. The possibilities are virtually endless! However, the only stipulation is that you get in a relationship. The Creator wants you to be happy, and he understands that solitude destroys all chances of your rehabilitation. However, you must find love on your own!"**

"So, I have to find happiness to keep this? Why didn't you appear before my death? This would have been great to have…"

 **"The Creator was unable to interfere until you died. Even we have laws. Now, it is time for you to be shown your powers. You are able to say Status to be shown your status, as you look around you should be able to see your HUD to be appearing. Honestly, the games from your old world are what these powers are kind of like, so, I'm not going to explain this much more. I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."**

"Yeah, hey, where'd the other one go? I know you are typing, but where'd the voice go?"

 **"Oh, that insufferable creation is ensuring that your housing arrangements are completed. Furthermore, you will be staying here by yourself. For the first few months we will pay the rent for you. It should be acceptable for your needs, this apartment is a three-bedroom, two-bathroom apartment. You will have to unlock your zanpakuto on your own. Even I don't know how to help you with that. Later, you will have to gain experience. You can get a lot from the main quests that will come up with the timeline, however, you should start by using the ID Create and Escape. Anyway, I'm getting tired of all this typing, and I'm just going to let you at it. Oh, let me be the first to say this, welcome to Karakura Town."**

After that, the screen went away and I stood alone in the whitewashed room. Okay, time to do this.

"ID Create!"

And with that, I knew that I had started an adventure that I couldn't comprehend.


	3. I Want to Live!

So, this is a cool world.

 **"Zombie World"**

Yeah, cool, more like freaky. I better check out my status.

 **"Status"**

 **Nathanael Schwert Geist**

 **Level: 1 0/100**

 **HP 750/750**

 **MP 1000/1000**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Caucasion**

 **Powers: None**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Inteligence: 40**

 **Vitality: 30**

 **Agility: 20**

 **Wisdom: 30**

 **Dexterity: 30**

 **Luck: 15**

 **Perks: None**

 **Description: Nathanael Schwert Geist is a young teen that committed suicide in his previous life. He now travels worlds trying to find happiness, and help the inhabitants of each world grow stronger.**

 **Current missions: None**

 **"PING"**

 **Beginner's Luck! Reach level ten before the end of this training session, and receive special rewards.**

 **Rewards: 1000 exp, first Hadō, sword training book.**

"Well then, looks like I need to get busy if I want to get those rewards."

So, into the zombies I go. After fighting the first I realized it was pretty easy to fight these mindless beings. All I had to do is dodge and get behind them and snap their neck. I, honestly, thought it would be harder. Looking towards another zombie, I prepared myself for his attack.

"Come on," I muttered, "get a bit closer." Closer, closer, almost there, Now!

I jumped forward dodging the lumbering zombie, ducking under his arms I tried to get behind him, only to be kicked by his rotted leg. "Ughh, that hurt," looking up, I noticed ten health leave my HP bar, leaving me with 740 left. "Okay, I got to be more careful," I think as I get up. Running at the zombie, I dodge to the right, avoiding his strike, and roll out of the way of his kick. Jumping up, I run towards its exposed back, and jump onto its shoulders. Grabbing its head in my hands I twist as hard as I can and hear the satisfying "crunch" that let me know the zombie was dead. Or, dead again. You get the point. Looking down, I was surprised to see the zombie begin to fade from existence. I noticed that it left behind what looked like money. Yen, if I'm not mistaken. Grabbing it made a screen appear above it.

 **"Through observing something you have created the skill Observe!**

 **Observe: Can observe the stats and overviews of objects and people. Only able to see up to ten levels above you.**

So, that's nice, I guess. Anyway, I look at the money, and say, " **observe**." This caused another screen to appear.

 **"Items dropped from enemies are able to be put in your inventory. Your inventory is able to hold as much as you want!"**

This is so broken. I could basically walk into a vault and steal everything, and no one would even know it was me. I'm soooooo going to abuse this.

 **Yen x 1,000**

So, I basically get ten dollars. That's literally nothing for the amount of effort I'm going to have to put into this. Whatever, being in this world outweighs the work I'll have to do. This is the best thing to ever happen to me.

Anyway, I need to get back to hunting. Gotta reach level ten, don'tcha know?

Oh, I'm already at level two, guess I got experience from those kills. Derp. Okay, sooooo, I have five new skill points, better keep those till later. Now, back to grinding.

 **Time Skip**

Loot, loot, loot, oh how I love thee. Oh hey! A sword!

 **An Asauchi—**

Fork me sideways, please be what I think you are.

 **Overview: the basis for a zanpakuto, this sword will take the form of your zanpakuto once you reach your shikai. In its currently sealed state it is in a broadsword state. Durability- as strong as your will. Once zanpakuto state reached- powers will be unlocked.**

I'm so happy right now that I don't even care that all the zombies around me are starting to consolidate into one!

Wait.

"EHH?!?!?!?!"

 **Notice: you cannot leave the area while a boss is here.**

"Fork me so hard."

Looking up, I realize that it's not as bad as I think. It's worse. This is my first time fighting an armed opponent! How do I even fight something that big?! It's like theee times my size! The only thing I can think of are its unprotected legs. Actually, now that I notice, it's wearing pretty roman style clothing. Meh, makes my job easier if I don't have to worry about armor.

And with that, I took off. I started slashing its legs with my newly equiped longsword/ soon to be devastating instrument of death. Normally, this would have no effect on a being this large, but the game allowed me to deal damage and dodge accordingly.

 **Ping!**

 **New Skill Created!**

 **Through Constant action you have gained the skill**

 **Dodge lvl 5**

 **Nah, nah, nah, nah, can't touch this!**

 **Passively increases users ability to dodge.**

 **Dodge lvl 5- increases dodge chance by 8%**

Okay, nice, but I was dodging just fine earlier. How would it help me more-

I stop speaking as my body suddenly dodges to side, narrowly avoiding the sword held by the zombie. Looking up, I look at the zombie, surprisingly, I never noticed it's name until now. Pretty fitting to be honest.

 **Legion**

 **Lvl 10**

 **HP 3800/4000**

 **A conglomeration of zombies came together forming this colossus of hatred. Standing at 15 feet tall, the muscles alone can crush bone. Wielding a short sword, the legion has slightly increased intelligence, and can give lower level players a run for their money. By money, I mean life. Try not to get impaled, because, unlike Olaf, it will kill you.**

Okay, this isn't good. By the way, what was up with my body? I didn't tell it to move, yet it did. Oh, Oh! That's what passive ability must mean. I'll have to experiment later with that. Back to killing this oversized brute. I better get something good out of this.

Returning to my full proof plan of "slash and hope I don't get Nathanael-ka-bobbed," I kept at it for a long time. After about 10 slashes, Legion was down to 1500 health. "Please," I thought, "just don't go into any berserker rage, and let me kill you." It apparently read my thoughts, because, as soon as I thought that, he started to turn red.

 **New Boss Mode!**

 **Beserker Legion!**

 **Lvl 10**

 **Hp 1500/4000**

 **In this mode Legion takes double damage, but induces triple damage to his opponents. Now might be a good time for you to be like a tree and leaf, because Legion's anger has skyrocketed, and he's focused on you. Try not to die!**

Fork me so effing hard. Okay, I can do this, my HP is at 750, and he only has 1000 left. Calm yourself Nathanael.

 **"Rrhhhaaaaggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"**

That's unpleasant. His breath smells. If only I had some more techniques, then this would be easy. Well, guess I gotta do this the hard way.

"Raaaaaaghhhhh, MAXIMUM EFFORT!!!!!"

All of a sudden, my body hit the floor-

 **Successful combat dodge!**

 **Dodge lvl increased by one!**

Getting back up, I ran towards Legion and started to hack at its legs again and again, dodging as I went.

"Almost there," I thought, "one more strike should do it!"

That's when I saw the sword coming for me. I jumped backwards, but I was too late, luckily for me, the sword was swung in a sweeping motion. The handle that Legion had on the blade caused the blunt side to hit me. It didn't stop it from hurting though.

"Mother Hubbard! That hurt you son of a B!" I looked at my HP bar.

 **200/1000**

Fork me so hard. I'm gonna die. Legion was down to 100 HP, I was so freaking close. And now, I'm going to die…. No. I don't want to die again. I just found something enjoyable. Finally, I feel something that makes me want to live. Why? Why is it being taken away from me? I want to live. I want to live! Damnit I want to live!! Why can't I live?

I hear the lumbering steps of Legion, he is coming closer. I look up and see the foot declining for me. I raise my sword. If I can't live, then I'm at least making him hurt for it. And so, while lying on the ground, I lift my sword and await for the stomp to approach. Feeling the my unwanted death approach, I did something I haven't done in a while. I prayed.

"Please, if there is any higher power out there, let me live! Please! I don't want to die anymore!"

As I look up, Legion's foot descends. I close my eyes, awaiting the familiar cold, vice like grip of death. Thinking of what I'm about to lose, I cry. I feel the tears slide down my face. Then, I feel my sword enter Legion's foot. Then I hear the guttural grunt of the grotesque Legion.

 **Ping!**

What?

 **Congratulations! You have defeated legion!**

 **Level up! Level up! Level up! Level Up! Level up! Level up!**

 **By reaching level ten you have completed the quest "Beginner's Luck" you have gained**

 **Sword training book-**

 **The beginner's version to zanjutsu!**

 **Increases sword damage by 100%**

 **Increases parry chance by 50%**

 **Increases dexterity by 10%**

 **Increases strength by 10%**

 **First Hadō-**

 **Hadō #1 Shō!**

 **This Hadō thrusts your target away from you!**

 **1000 exp**

 **Level up!**

 **You are now level 16!**

 **By reaching level ten, you have unlocked Perks!**

 **Perks come from all realities, the only stipulation is that you must complete the pre-requisites to purchase the perk. Perk points are earned every five levels.**

 **Perk points 3**

 **Current available perks-**

 **The Purifier-**

 **Gain the ability to become a shinigami. With this, you can gain access to spiritual pressure, and so much more. Also allows for user to gain zanpakuto spirit. Opens access to other Shinigami Perks. Can be combined with Hollow and Quincy Perks.**

 **Survival Is Key-**

 **Gain the abilities of a hollow, includes high-speed regeneration, starter level bala and cero, and an inner hollow. Opens access to other hollow perks. Can be combined with Shinigami and Quincy Perks.**

 **The Totally Extinct Clan… Kind of-**

 **Gain the abilities of a Quincy, includes reishi manipulation, blut vein, and other Quincy techniques. Opens access to other Quincy Perks. Can be combined with Shinigami and Hollow Perks.**

Oh, boy. Jackpot!

Should I take all three? Or just one at a time? I feel that if I got hollow and Shinigami at the same time, then I would go insane from the voices. I'll stick with Shinigami for now, and choose others later. Pressing the Shinigami button, I feel power enter me.

 **New Skills Created!**

 **Can now use Reiatsu**

 **The amount of pressure your soul puts on the surrounding area when releasing your Reiryoku..**

 **Zanpakuto spirit found!**

 **You can now enter your inner world and speak with your zanpakuto!**

 **Can now use Kido!**

 **Can now sense Reiatsu!**

 **Can now manipulate Reiryoku!**

Looking over at legion I realize that there is some loot that I can get. Walking over I observe the loot.

 **Yen x 100000**

 **Hadō #4**

 **Byakurai- white lightning shoots from your fingertip and electrocutes your enemy**

 **Mana shield-**

 **Pumping mana into a shield allows for a permanent defense.**

That's helpful. No, more than helpful. This is the start. I won't ever feel helpless like that again. I want to live, I have to live. Life has finally become good, and nothing will stand in my way. I must become strong in this world. Soon, I will need to confront my zanpakuto to learn my shikai. I will become strong, and I will survive.

First, I better get back.

"ID Escape!"

The world became grey and shattered, leaving me in my room. Now, it's time I set some plans in motion. I need to be enrolled at Ichigo's school if I want to have any impact. I better get started on a cover story. I think an orphan who was never adopted is fitting. Now-

 **"PING"**

Oh hey, a screen appeared. Maybe it'll help me with this enrollment.

 **"The Creator has seen fit to enroll you into Karakura Highschool, you'll notice that you have been de-aged to 15 so that you may fit in with Ichigo and his friends. Your cover story is that you are a transfer student from the United States, and you have just recently learned Japanese. From the look on your face, I can tell you didn't think about the language barrier. Fear not, the game has given you the ability to learn Japanese very quickly. I will supply you with Japanese textbooks that you can absorb the knowledge from. Now, you are an orphan, and have been granted money by the government to have your entire education in Japan. You requested that your sophomore, junior, and senior year be taught here, and, due to you being an orphan, the government took pity on you, and allowed you a stipend for three months to pay for all of your necessities. Naturally, you will have to find a way to make money, because we can not continue to supply you."**

"Sounds good, when do I go to school?"

 **"Well, you actually wasted most of the night in your ID, it is now day, and you should be going to the first day of school today. You have two hours to get ready. Your HUD has a map of the city, so you should be able to get to the school. Hurry and wash up!"**

"Yeah, yeah, alright, time to get ready to meet Ichigo and lesser important characters!"

After showering and getting ready I made my way to the school. I arrived, and immediately went to the registration office to pick my uniform and other what nots.

"Konichiwa, I am Geist Nathanael, the transfer student from the United States." The man behind the desk looked at me and smiled.

"Ahh, Geist-san, thank you for enrolling at our school. We have your school issued uniform and schedule here. Please, take them and be on your way to class." I smiled and took the package that he was offering. After I made it to my first class, I set my stuff down in a chair and went and changed into my school uniform. I arrived back at the class, and shut the door. After I sat down, the bell gave a loud ring, signifying that class was starting. The teacher was a middle aged man with grey hair. He stood around six feet, and had blue eyes. He arose and began to orate to the class.

"Greetings class! My name is Gōmon. You may refer to me as Gōmon-sensei."

"Konichiwa Gōmon-sensei," the class and I repeated.

"Okay everyone, we have a special student remaining with us for the next three years. He is a transfer student from the United States. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Geist Nathanael-san. Also, everyone, you will be getting a seating chart today. But first, Geist-san, would you introduce yourself?"

"Hai, Sensei." I said as I stood up and walked to the front. I gave a deep bow before I introduced myself.

"My name is Geist Nathanael. I am from the United States, and am going to be finishing high school here in Japan. I hope that I can be a good friend to all of you."

"Thank you Geist-san," Gōmon-sensei said. "Would you please gather your stuff and sit next to Ichigo-san by the window? We are going to have a seating chart, and I'm starting with you two."

"Yes sir, I'd be happy to sit next to Kurosaki-san," I say with a small grin. This couldn't have been better. Now I can actually befriend Ichigo without going out of my way. Score! I walk back and grab my stuff before I walk to sit by Ichigo, I look over to him, and put my hand out to give a friendly handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-san," I say.

"You too, Geist-san," Ichigo gruffly says, with his ever present scowl on his face.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I believe this partnership is the beginning of something beautiful," I state with a knowing smirk.


	4. I'm Gonna Screw This up so Bad

**I'm back guys! Anyway, please review to let me know who you want Ichigo and the OC to be with. Also, I might some executive decisions on pairings. I'll leave it up to you guys for the most part, though. However, I'm straight, and by extension, I'm going to make Ichigo and the OC straight. Sorry, but I'm just not able to right those kinds of fiction. It just ain't my cup of tea.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I do own some Ammonia! Also, I don't own any references made in this work. It is purely a work of FanFiction.**

 **Chapter 3**

I guess somethings never change in the world. No matter if you are in Japan, the United States, or even in a different dimension (heh, how many people can say that without sounding crazy?), school will always be the shackles that bind you to the Hell of useless knowledge. High school is a haven for higher education my butt. Whatever, I'll continue to suffer. I'll do it for the world, because, I'm the hero they... well, they don't really need me, nor do they deserve me, and they **definitely** don't want me. Huh, I guess I'm just the hero they're stuck with. Poor suckers, they can't even begin to coomprehend how many of their screw ups I'm going to fix, or make worse. Let's be honest, I'm probably going to make it worse. Too bad, that Creator dude should have thought of that before he chose me to live here. Speaking of, I haven't been contacted by those guys in a while, I wonder if they will hit me up when I get back home? Meh, I'll think about it later, looks like school is about to be over. Time for that treck home.

 **"Briiiiiiiinnnngggg,"** the school bell went off, signifying the end of Hell on earth.

"Oi, Ichigo," I said as I stood up grabbing my red Northface backpack. "I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta get home and get some things in order," I said in the best Japanese I could manage. Seriously, those books did wonders.

"Oh, sure, I was wanting to introduce you to Orihime, Chad, Keigo, and Tatsuki. You seem like a nice enough guy, and it's pretty evident that you'd like 'em. You kinda need friends if you wanna have a good education here," Ichigo, with his non-threatening, perma-scowl stated.

"Maybe tomorrow, Ichigo. I just moved to my apartment today, and I need to finish getting situated. I'll eat with you and them at lunch," I said, as I began to walk to the door.

"Okay," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow Nathanael-san."

I stopped at the door and turned around. Seeing ichigo leaned over his backpack, I smiled, and said, "Nate."

"What?" he inquired. His scowl deepened, as if he were confused. It was kinda nice that Ichigo and I hit it off, he was a very laid back, no nonsense kinda guy. His lack of drama and actual kind personality (once you get pst all the scowling, he's actually a great friend.) made me enjoy his presence.

"Nate," I said again. "My friends, they call me Nate. You're my friend now right? I want you to call me Nate, no honorifics, just Nate," I said as I gave the friendliest smile I could, which, due to my lack of interaction with people as a whole, probably came off as a horrible attempt.

His scowl lessened, he must have seen that I was trying, and he let a smile grace his lips. Standing up, he stuck his hand out. Looking at it, I realized he was going for a fist bump. Touching fists with him, I heard him speak, "Of course, Nate. We're friends now-" he was interrupted by the phone in his pocket.

"Hold on, let me answer this."

"Of course," I replied.

"Hello, yes, of course Karin. Right, I'm on my way. Yes. Love you too Karin." After putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned towards me. He smirked and said, "Karin was calling. She wants me to hurry home, apparently Yuzu broke the window when she was playing baseball with my father. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Nate. It was great meeting you."

"Hai, it was... pleasant, to be in your company. Have a good day, Ichigo." I picked up my bag, and walked out. The walk home was short, and unexhausting. That's something I had noticed, my stamina had risen, in not sure how that happened, but I'm sure not complaining.

"Ahh, I'm back. Time to get started on getting stronger, something tells me I'm gonna need my strength for upcoming events." I said as I slid into the living room and sat down on the couch that I had been provided. It was a brown leather couch that sunk in so far, that felt like the couch was trying to swallow you whole.

 **"PING"**

Oh, would you look at that, I was wondering when they'd show up again. 'Bout time they got back with me. Sheesh, you think that they would learn to not keep a man waiting.

 **"Now that you have met the savior of this dimension, the Creator has-"**

"You keep saying that."

 **"What?"**

"The Creator this, the Creator that, what, is he like God or something?"

 **"I wish you could hear the words coming out of you mouth, they are quite hilarious. However, no, he is not. Creation is something beyond my master. He can manipulate what is already in existence, which is essentially what the Game is. Futhermore, he is not the big guy that you are thinking of. While he does have power, he doesn't have THAT power."**

"Oh, so, what was his motivation for creating this Game then?"

 **"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that the Creator has decided that you know the true reason for you being chosen to come to this universe. Tell me, have you ever heard of Infinite Realities?"**

"I remember something about Infinite Possibility when I was playing _Bioshock_ , but, from what I understand, Infinite Realities is the idea that every choice you make in this life, was made differently in another timeline. Basically, if I decided to skip breakfast today, then in another world there is a me that ate breakfast. For every decision, there is an infinite number of realities created. Is that what you were talking about?"

 **"Mostly, yes. You humans often take the idea as different timelines, or dimensions. However, it's much more intricate than that. For every decision you make, you change the timeline you are currently in. Every universe has a set timeline, or a set of events. However, people don't _have_ to follow the timeline. There are beings outside of the human sphere of influence, that can make characters act, well, _out_ of character. You witnessed it today with Ichigo."**

"I didn't see him act very differently..."

 **"He was too friendly, he was not as introverted as usual, and, in this timeline, he won't meet Rukia."**

"Okay, first of all, what do those first two things have to do with him meeting Rukia? Second of all, what will happen if he doesn't meet Rukia?"

 **"In this timeline, Ichigo's mother didn't die until he was ten. Don't be misguided, Ichigo still has all the same potential to be the monster on the battlefield that he was meant to be, but the simplest action, such as his mother's late death, caused a ripple effect. In May, which is literally a month from now, Rukia will not be sent by soul society. She will not be able to open Ichigo's powers, which will lead to his death. Then, Ichigo and his inner hollow will merge, and become the strongest hollow the Sereitai will ever face. After he becomes an arrancar, well, Aizen will have found him, and no one will be able to stop them. So, you need to find a way to catch the Sereitai's attention. Get them to send someone, and make sure that Ichigo gets his Shinigami powers first. There is a reason we didn't send you back to your world, this is it. You are the one who we can use to interfere with Ichigo's life. Nathanael, I can't stress the importance of this task. The world, the universe, is depending on you."** Well, that sucks. What the _Hell_ were they thinking?

"So, you're telling me, that you took a kid that committed suicide, because he couldn't handle the pressure, and decided to put him under even more pressure. Honestly, there's not a snowball's chance in _Hell_ that I'm going to be able to do this. Why me, huh?" I inquired with an anger that I felt was justified.

 **"I'm sorry, but not even I can answer that. Only the Creator of the Game chooses who he wants to participate. If it's any consolation, we have given you the Perks Gamer Mind and Body. These allow you to always think rationally, and never take damage that cannot heal. You are also immune to mind attacks."** The screen answered me.

"That's nice and all, but you guys are a bunch of morons. Why can't you do this yourself?" In my frustration I had started to pace around the room.

"This isn't cool, if the Creator has enough power to create something like the game, then why can't he do this himself!? Why put all this on me again!" I tired reigning in my anger, but it was hard.

"Just tell me something, please." And the screen did. I had trouble reading the words that flittered across, but it was surprising to say the least.

 **"As I alluded to earlier, the Game is actually just the manipulation of what already exists. Think of your original world, what did they make video games out of?"**

"Ones and zeros that work together to make a program," I stated.

 **"The Game is not much different. Just like you humans manipulate existing data, the Creator manipulates existence. After all, existence can be seen as nothing more than information, and isn't that what data is?"**

That's... I don't even know what to say to that."

 **"Then don't say anything, it's understandable for you to be baffled. Humans were never able to fully comprehend everything outside of their plain of existence. In truth, the game takes the energies of the multiverse, and places them in you. However, the only drawbacks are the levels you must gain. It wouldn't do us very well if you suddenly had the entire multiverse at your beck and call."**

"That doesn't tell me why you need me. I'm just a teen, there ain't nothin' special about me."

 **"Even we can not directly interfere in the events of timelines. We must use you as our avatar. The Creator and I do not expect you to shoulder everything, but we do expect you to put Ichigo back on track. You have one month to draw the attention of the Sereitai, I would suggest that you begin to seek out hollows. Maybe their purification by your zanpakuto would cause them to send someone to investigate. However, you must be careful. Higher beings don't meddle in the affairs of humans without cause, and we are not sure why someone caused the hollow to kill Masaki five years ago, instead of nine years ago. It's very likely that you could gain the ire of whoever it is that is trying to destroy this timeline and the others. We will help to the best of our ability, but we can not stop the inevitable fighting you will encounter. I suggest that you get as strong as possible, for, if Ichigo does not gain his Shinigami power first, then it will be up to you to subjugate him. If that does happen, then you are this timeline's last hope. Nathanael... will you support us in our struggle to save the timelines?"**

I stood in thought. I didn't want this, I wanted to live and be free. Free from burdens, free from misery, I wanted to live carefree. Now, I'm told that this timeline will fail if I don't take action. It would be selfish of me to not help. But... I _am_ a selfish person. They could find someone else. This Creator could just let me have my peace, and go get the attention of someone like Orihime. He could find a person that can handle pressure well, like Toshirō, or someone that's insanely strong, like Kenpachi or Unohana. Hell, he could go and talk to Yamamoto! Even Urahara would be better than me! Yeah, I'm not prepared for this, and I think it's okay to be a little selfish right now. I've already been through a lot, and I killed myself for effing sake!

" _Of course Nate, we're friends,_ " Dammit!

I can't do it! I can't, I'm too weak! I can't do anything to help Ichigo and his friends!

" _We're friends,"_ Crap, I have to. We're friends now, right? I can't let him down. Alright Ichigo, I'm going to make you stronger than you ever were. Get ready, because we're about to save the world.

" _Sigh,_ alright, I guess I'll help. Just... please, please help me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

The screen was blank for a bit. Then letter ran across again.

 **"Of course, Nathanael. We are glad to hear that you will help us. Also, we know it won't be easy, so, we will give you advice along the way. Now, I suggest you get in touch with your zanpakuto, and train yourself up. As you are now, you would barely be able to beat a Gillian. And even that's a stretch."**

"Alright, you don't have to make me feel weak!"

 **"I was just stating the obvious. Now, get to work. We will be in touch when you need us. Also, I would suggest looking over your perks. You can only gain the ones from this world at the moment. Once you reach higher levels, we may open the path to more powers, but right now I would suggest mastering your Shinigami powers. You have the potential to be strong, don't let yourself fail."** With that, the screen died away.

I paced around the room for awhile. I pulled my asauchi out of my inventory, and sat down.

"Okay, time to turn you into a zanpakuto. Now, how to enter my inner world, I think it was called Jinzen-"

 **"Ping!"**

 **New skill created**

 **Jinzen!**

 **Meditation leads to enlightenment, young one.**

 **You can now inter your inner world by placing your zanpakuto near you, and entering the meditative trance called Jinzen!**

 **Lvl Max**

 **Allows for entrance into one's inner world!**

That's convenient. Okay, let's meet my spirit cutter. So, I placed my sword infront of me, and entered a meditative position. "Jinzen!" And with that, I entered my inner world.


End file.
